


Speaking Moron

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: “I’m afraid that once your heart is involved it all comes out in moron.” ~Gilmore Girls





	Speaking Moron

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned them, Logan would always be nekkid. He’s not, so I don’t. “Taste of Ink” belongs to The Used. I don’t own them either.   
> written for plum_evil’s Quotable Media Challenge.

She tried ignoring the matter completely. Didn’t work. She tried talking to her friends. She even talked to Jean about it. Coded of course, though the idea of hiding something from a telepath seemed a little ridiculous. She thought it over, put it aside, came back to it and still reached the same conclusion.

She, Marie, the Rogue, the girl with untouchable skin was in love. And not with just anybody, but with Logan, the Wolverine, the bad ass loner who didn’t give a damn about anything or anybody. 

Except for her.

*****

She knew this because she had told him. Not meaning to, but one night, up late watching tv, it just slipped. She had actually whispered it. “Love ya, Logan.” And with his super hearing of course he heard it. But what amazed her was he didn’t ignore it. Simply whispered back, “Love ya too, Marie.” Marie. Not kid. Not Rogue. Marie. It was enough to make her want to jump up and scream. But she didn’t. Cause she was pretending to be asleep. Had only said it to see what he would say back, or if he would just ignore it. Ok so it didn’t just slip.

She went on pretending to sleep. And he kept stroking her hair and she finally did fall asleep.

He carried her up to her room knowing full well that she had not been asleep when she said she loved him. And she had meant it. So did he. But being Logan, he was gonna wait and see what she said the next day.

*****

“Jubes, your not gonna believe what happened last night.” 

“Can’t it wait till I’m actually awake?” Jubilee asked, pulling her pillow over her head.

“No,” Marie said ignoring the fact that her friend needed sleep. “Ok, so I was pretending to be asleep and told Logan that I love him. And he said, and I’m quoting him here, ‘Love ya too, Marie.’ Can you believe it? He said he loves me. Not kid, not Rogue, but me!”

“Hate to bust your bubble chica, but he probably knew that you were awake and just said it cause he thought you wanted to hear it.”

“Oh god. Your right. I never thought about that. Shit. Now what do I do? I can’t go down to breakfast. Oh god, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Sorry, chica. But once your heart gets involved, it all starts coming out in moron.”

“Gee, thanks Jubilee, like I didn’t feel bad enough already,” Rogue said putting on her shirt.

“What? It’s the truth. Never doubt the Gilmore Girls. They're smart chicks. Besides, you remember what it was like when me and Remy first told each other we loved each other.”

“Remember? I’m still tryin’ to forget that.” 

“Ok. So just go down there and deal with it.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” 

“Course I am. Now go down there and get your Wolvie.” With that, Jubilee went back to sleep and Rogue headed out the door to breakfast with a plan.

*****

“Hi Logan,” Marie said as she sat down beside him.

“Hey kid. Sleep good last night?” he asked looking up from his breakfast.

“Yeah. I had a really strange dream last night though.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” he asked with fen interest.

“Had a dream that yo—Bobby told me he was in love with me. Can you imagine?” Logan smiled at the thought and Marie’s near slip.

“Yeah, that sounds like a strange dream. Why would I—Icecube tell you that he loves you?” he asked, playing along with her game.

“No clue. What do you think?” she asked taking a sip of her orange juice, and trying to see if he noticed her near slip.

“Think it’s insane. Besides, isn’t Popsicle gay?”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point. It was a dream. Why would I dream something like that?”

“Who knows. I’m not a physiology expert. Why don’t you ask Jean or Xavier? One of ‘em might know.” Logan looked at his plate and finished up his eggs. “See ya later, kid.”

*****

“Well that was a completely pointless conversation.”

“Rogue, baby, it was a stupid plan,” Jubilee squealed as Remy tickled her.

“Maybe. OK, it was, but I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“Cause just asking him out right wouldn’t make any sense,” Jubilee said retaliating against the Gambit.

“Mon ami, it’s not fair to grab Remy like that.” 

”Well it’s not fair for you to not be ticklish!”

“Back to the problem at hand,” Rogue said. “I have to find a way to figure out if he meant it or not.” Marie stared at the couple on the bed. “You guys! This is serious.”

“So is this Roguey. I have to get him back somehow.”

“If it will make you feel better, chere, Remy will ask de Wolverine how he feels about you.”

“Yeah, I guess. Thanks Remy.”

*****

Logan stared at the boy coming into the room. Gambit was on a mission, that much was obvious, but Logan didn’t see Jubilee anywhere around. And he was heading towards Logan. 

“What do you want Remy?” Logan asked before he a chance to say anything.

“Your chere, Rogue, she be wantin’ to know if you love her. Said you be sayin’ so the other night.”

“Kinda obvious isn’t it?”

“To everyone but her, no? Remy figured as much, but told her he’d ask. What you want Remy to tell her?”

“Well since she’s playin’ games, think I can play one too. Tell ‘er ya asked, and I told ya ta fuck off.”

“Ok. Can Remy let Jubilee know what’s goin’ on so she can play too?”

“Sure, but if Marie finds out we’re playin’ a trick on her, I’m skinnin’ you Frenchy.” Remy laughed as he left to go find Jubilee.

*****

“So we’re gonna keep Rogue pissed off at Wolvie? Oh, hell yeah. This is gonna be fun,” Jubilee told Remy when he explained what was going on to her. “I’m guessing that there will be some kinda fight with those two, and then great makeup sex,” she paused thinking for a second. “Hey maybe we should get into a fight just for the hell of it sometime.”

“If’n you wanna have great sex, chere, all ya have to do is ask Remy and he’ll oblige,” Remy said pulling Jubilee towards him, kissing her and falling onto the bed.

*****

“So? Come on Remy, tell me, what did he say?” Rogue paced around the room nervously, not noticing the rather rumpled sheets on Jubilee’s bed.

“Remy asked, an’ de Wolverine he told Remy to fuck off.”

“Oh great, this is perfect. Maybe I really was dreamin’,” Marie said as she slumped into the desk chair.

“Chica, it's no big deal. I mean, maybe he just didn’t wanna tell Remy he’s totally head over heels for you. Maybe you just need to sit him down and ask him yourself.”

“Maybe you're right. Should’ve done it to begin with, I guess. Look I’m gonna go work out, I’ll see ya guys later,” Rogue said as she grabbed her gym bag and headed out the door. 

“Should we go tell Wolvie-boy where she’s heading?” Jubilee asked after Rogue left.

“Maybe in a minute, no?” Remy said looking at Jubilee.

Jubilee smiled, “Love how your brain works Remy.”

*****

Rogue grabbed her towel and ipod and headed to the stair machine. She figured she’d warm up on that and then work on the weights. What she didn’t expect was that Logan would be there already using the weight machine. Huffing, she pulled on her headphones, turned the volume up to full blast, closed her eyes and started walking, The Used keeping her company and setting her pace.

Logan smiled at the site before him. Marie trying her damnedest to be mad at somebody, probably him, climbing a never ending set of stairs. Headphones on, music turned up so loud he could hear it clearly across the room. Course the super hearing helped with that. Helped him hear her the other night as well. And it helped him hear her right now as she whispered to herself.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I have been that stupid? It's not like he’s ever shown any interest in me anyway. I’m an idiot. That’s all there is to it. I should have never of said that the other night, then I wouldn’t be so pissed at myself right now, and I wouldn’t be so incredibly uncomfortable right now knowing he’s over there doing those exercise that make his back go all ripple-y and making me go even more insane. He knows doing that makes all the girls go insane, Jean and Storm included.” She stopped, and he thought that she knew he was listening but then she started singing. “The taste of ink is getting old, its four a clock in the fucking morning, each day gets more like the next day, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, So here I am, it's in my hands and I’ll savor every moment of this…”

Logan stopped. He couldn’t stand playing’ this game anymore. It wasn’t right, wasn’t fair to Marie. He walked over to the stair machine and took off her headphones and said, “You want somethin’ to savor?” Before she could ask him what the hell was going’ on he leaned over and ever so quickly kissed her, stopping before her skin had a chance to react. “I love ya, Marie. I said so the other night and I know ya heard me. Yer heartbeat was racin’. Ya ain’t got ta say nothin’ right now. Just wanted to let ya know I meant what I said.”

“What the fuck just happened Logan?” Marie asked breathlessly.

“Ya mean when I came over here and kissed ya an’ told ya I love ya?”

“Yeah. Then.”

“I love ya, Marie,” he smiled.

“I love ya too, Logan,” she smiled back. 

*****  
End


End file.
